Chocolate Kiss
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Aomine sudah tidak tahan lagi, cokelat dan vla di mulut Kise itu benar-benar berantakan. / "Menyebalkan sekali 'ttaku. Sini biar aku yang hapus." / "Aku juga nggak mau kalah sama Akashi." / Warning: AoKise (BL), kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD!


"Aominecchi, temani aku makan nanti sepulang latihan '_ssu_!" Haah, lagi-lagi si pirang ini menjadi beban bagi Aomine. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menghasilkan sebuah bunyi 'tek' kecil sebelum ia menatap ke arah pemuda yang lainnya dengan datar.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tatapan malas itu mendapat balasan berupa wajah cemberut Kise yang khas.

"Karena yang lainnya sibuk '_ssu_! Mou, Aominecchi, ayolah! Aku yang traktir, deh!" Kalau begini, sudah lain ceritanya.

"Kali ini tiga puluh _burger_. Aku setuju."

"Eehh?!"

* * *

**Chocolate Kiss**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chocolate Kiss © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Dengan berbagai macam alasan yang diberikan, Kise Ryouta menemukan bahwa Aomine-lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki alasan berbelit untuk menemaninya makan sepulang latihan. (Ia diam-diam mengakui bahwa alasan yang diberikan Akashi adalah alasan yang paling ribet, tapi hanya dalam hati demi jiwanya sendiri.)

Dan disinilah mereka, berdiri di depan sebuah tempat makan yang ramai, seperti biasanya. Kilauan di kedua manik itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas, sedangkan sepasang manik biru milik yang lain hanya dapat menatap bosan tempat dimana ia biasa makan, seperti biasanya.

"Aominecchi, ayo kita pesan!"

"Antriannya, Kise," diam-diam Aomine menggerutu, merutuk betapa panjangnya antrian tersebut. Inilah yang tidak disukainya di Maji Burger, antrian yang begitu panjang terutama pada sore hari seperti ini.

Lebih lagi, entah apa yang merasuki Akashi hingga kapten itu dengan baik hatinya meringankan latihan mereka, biasanya mereka harus pulang jam enam kali ini mereka pulang jam empat.

"Kenapa sih, Akashi harus menyuruh kita pulang jam segini," Aomine diam-diam menggumam, sepertinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"He eh, Akashicchi hari ini kayaknya lebih baik hati," tapi tampaknya gumaman tersebut dapat didengar oleh temannya, Kise langsung menyahut begitu saja sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Tadi aku lihat Akashicchi menutup pintu _gym_ ketika kita semua sudah keluar, kecuali dia dan Kurokocchi. Katanya mau latihan tambahan."

Kedua manik biru Aomine membulat, namun hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali pada ukurannya yang biasa. "Nggak yakin mereka mau ngapain."

"Hee?! Memang mereka mau ngapain?!"

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan itu, Kise. Cepat antri sana," gerutu Aomine kesal sementara ia mendorong tubuh pemuda dengan surai pirang yang kini cemberut itu. "Aku cari tempat duduk."

"Dua puluh saja ya, Aominecchi!"

"Tiga puluh!" Aomine balas berteriak sebelum akhirnya ia menempatkan diri di sebuah kursi kosong dekat jendela. Otaknya berputar terhadap apa yang Kise katakan tadi.

'_Jadi Akashi memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Tetsu_,' begitulah jalan pikirannya. Heh, menggunakan kesempatan mereka memulangkan lebih pagi untuk menodai Kuroko Tetsuya?

Jadi pemikiran Aomine selama ini bahwa Akashi itu _gay_ memang tidak salah. Dan dia tidak menentang _gay_ sama sekali? Yah, wajar saja karena dia sendiri juga—

"Aominecchi! Bahkan tadi mbak-mbak yang jaganya saja sampai kaget ngelihat aku beli 31 _burger_ '_ssu_! Disangkanya pasti aku anak yang gila makan!" Kise merengek-rengek sementara baki berisi puluhan _burger_ dan dua minuman soda dibantingnya begitu saja di meja.

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas, melihat si kuning itu tengah merengek lagi membuatnya ingin membungkamkan pria itu dengan—

Tahan, tahan, jangan dilanjutkan.

"Tapi karena itu aku jadi dapat puding cokelat!"

"Haah?" Aomine hanya membuka mulutnya lebar, menganggap perkataan Kise itu tidak ada masuk akalnya sama sekali. Lalu kenapa kalau ia memang dapat tambahan puding cokelat itu?

Sementara Kise mengedipkan matanya, Aomine mengambil salah satu _burger_ yang ada di sana, membuka bungkusnya sebelum menggigit setengah dari _burger_ tersebut.

"Kok, rasanya aneh."

"Hee? Apanya yang aneh, Aominecchi?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Sana kau makan saja," Aomine mengerutkan keningnya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari _fast food_ yang dimakannya itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oi, Kise, kau pesan yang ayam, ya."

"Memangnya yang mana lagi?" Dan Aomine bersumpah ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menggetok kepala nanas itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong.

"Aku lagi ingin makan yang sapi '_ttaku_."

"Ya harusnya tadi pesan sendiri, dong!" Ucapan Kise ada benarnya, tapi Aomine tidak menghiraukannya. Sok jual mahal, Kise mengambil_ burger_-nya sendiri, membuka bungkusnya dan mengambil gigitan pertama meskipun tidak sebesar Aomine tadi.

Hal ini membuat Aomine mendelik tertarik. "Kise, punyamu sapi, ya?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau—AAAA! JANGAN DIAMBIL, AHOMINECCHI!" Tapi tampaknya bahkan teriakan cempreng itu tak dapat menghentikan Aomine dari tindakannya yang kini mengambil makanan yang berada di tangan Kise dan langsung menelannya begitu saja.

"Ya ampun, Aominecchi..."

"Ambil saja satu punyaku kalau kau mau."

"Harusnya semua punyaku karena aku yang beli '_ssu_!"

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja, kuning."

Kise merengut, tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan dari wanita maupun gadis-gadis yang berada di sana, ataupun bisikan-bisikan disertai teriakan _fangirling_ kecil. Dan bahkan tidak menghiraukan tatapan sebal Aomine akan semua itu.

Dengan cepat dibuka tutup puding plastik itu, dengan sendok kecil ia mulai memakan isinya. Lumayan juga.

Hal ini membuat Kise kesenangan sendiri, dengan puding cokelat disertai vla susu itu, ia tampak menikmati makanannya tanpa menghiraukan yang lain. Tanpa disadari membuat _fans-fans_-nya merona merah.

Sedangkan Aomine—

"Oi, Kise, kenapa sih makan sampai belepotan begitu."

"Belepotan?! Biarin aja, daripada Aominecchi rakus!"

"Ck—ngelihatnya mengganggu banget tahu." Aku jadi nggak bisa nahan diri.

Aomine diam-diam menambahkan sebuah kalimat dalam pikirannya.

"Ya udah sih, mana?" Kise menggerakkan jarinya untuk menghapus krim ataupun puding yang kata Aomine belepotan di sekitar mulutnya. Tapi tampaknya jari itu hanya membuat noda yang berada di sekelilingnya menyebar, dan bukannya hilang.

Terus terang saja, pemandangan Kise yang tengah menghapus noda di sekitar bibirnya itu terlihat imut, bagaimana tidak jika ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil? Bahkan Aomine mati-matian menyangkal akan hal ini di otaknya sendiri.

"Menyebalkan sekali '_ttaku_. Sini, biar aku yang hapus." Kise mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Aomine mendekat, dan bukannya mendekatkan jarinya ke bibir model itu, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kacamata pecah, gelas-gelas kaca pecah, mata-mata yang tiba-tiba saja melotot, jeritan-jeritan histeris, sorakan-sorakan heboh menjadi satu.

Aomine menempelkan bibirnya pada teman satu timnya, menggunakan lidah itu untuk membersihkan noda-noda yang berada di sekitarnya. Dan sepertinya organ tanpa tulang itu mampu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, krim-krim putih dan cokelat itu sudah tidak ada, menyisakan cairan bening di tempat yang sama.

Aomine memundurkan kepalanya, menyeringai singkat menatap wajah Kise yang memerah, _speechless_ pada waktu yang sama.

"Aku juga nggak mau kalah sama Akashi."

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Ini apa saya buat ngaco banget =)) sebenernya ini cuma selingan di antara fic-fic serius(?) yang saya buat. Dan saya tau saya ga pinter buat humor jadi ini semacam... garing banget? -_-

Sekalian, disini mau minta pendapat buat MC selanjutnya yang kayaknya bakal saya garap lagi ehehe. Ide udah banyak di notes cuma bingung mau buat yang mana duluan orz. Jadi saya minta tolong readers buat milih ya, tinggalin di kotak review aja; **AkaKuro, KiKuro, KurokoxReader, AkashixReader, AoKaga(slight Aofem!Kuro), AkaFuri, MibuAka. **

Sip silakan diobral /o/ /salah

**[31.03.14]**


End file.
